People are often unaware of the amount of resources they consume on a daily basis, water being one of the most precious of these resources. The volume of water consumed by a single individual in one day can be staggering, and with growing global environmental concerns, practices of sustainable behavior will become increasingly important in the future. For many daily activities, no thought is given to the amount of water wasted in processes like washing hands, washing dishes or even taking a shower.
Many activities such as showering are essential to maintain a normal and healthy lifestyle. However, some activities such as showering present very real challenges and dangers for those with disabilities or health concerns, most notably seniors. Every year thousands of elderly men and women suffer serious injury or even death from bathroom related incidents, such as falling.